The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head.
Recent years, wood-type golf clubs are increased in the head volume, and a hollow club head having a head volume over 350 cc is not yet uncommon.
In designing such large-sized heads, heretofore, as the head volume increases, the area of the club face is also increased almost in proportion thereto. And although the head volume is increased, the head is maintained at the almost same weight not to alter swing balance. Accordingly, the material thickness is decreased excepting the face portion because the face portion is required to have a sufficient strength and durability against impact. In other words, according to general design concepts until now, as the head volume increases, the head increases wholly including the club face.
When the area of the club face is increased, the deflection of the face portion at impact tends to increase, and accordingly, in order to provide the face portion with durability, it becomes necessary for the face portion to keep a relatively large thickness. As a result, in order to maintain the overall head weight, the portion other than the face portion has to be decreased in the thickness, and the durability is deteriorated.
Further, in view of the weight distribution design, it becomes difficult to control the position of the center of gravity of the head because the weight margin available for adjusting the distribution is reduced.